Service providers may use media distribution systems (MDSs) to provide media content to subscribers. One type of media distribution system is a satellite MDS. For a satellite MDS, a content source receives media content from content providers for multiple channels provided by the service provider. The content source processes the media content (e.g., adds commercial content, encodes the media content, and multiplexes the media content) and provides multiplexed content to one or more satellite hub offices. The satellite hub offices may further process the multiplexed content (e.g., decode, add content, encode, and multiplex) and upload the processed multiplexed media content at an appropriate time to one or more orbiting satellites. The one or more orbiting satellites download the processed multiplexed media content to subscribers.
Another type of MDS is a terrestrial MDS. A terrestrial MDS is a MDS that provides media content to subscribers by means other than download from one or more orbiting satellites. Terrestrial MDSs may include, but are not limited to, cable distribution systems, internet protocol television systems, land based wireless MDSs, or combinations thereof. For a terrestrial MDS, a content source receives media content from content providers for multiple channels provided by the service provider. The content source processes the media content (e.g., adds commercial content, encodes the media content, and multiplexes the media content) and provides multiplexed content to one or more head ends. The one or more head ends may further process the multiplexed content and distribute media content of the processed multiplexed content to subscribers via one or more terrestrial networks.